monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Vonroe
Jean Vonroe is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. He is the son of a famous witch, and a student at Monster High. Jean is considered one of the hottest boys in Monster High as well as one of the most reliable and down to earth kind of guys. He is the lead vocalist in his band, The Screeching Vultures, as well as the most popular member. Jean also enjoys cleaning up the earth and helping plant trees with his power of resurgence (bringing things back to life). He usually keeps this a secret but the only one who knows his love are Venus McFlytrap and Graciana Natura. He is created by Isaacelwwe or eveclark, please do not edit. Portrayal Character Personality Jean is nice, independent and caring towards others. Even his band members agree with even more traits. Looks aren't everything and scaritage isn't too. Being the son of a witch gave Jean the chance to show that not all witches are bad, and that some are actually good. When he sees a ghoul or manster in trouble, he'll cast a spell to try to help them, which ends up backfiring and makes Jean has to fix it. He is extremely loyal to Isaac deFarroh and sees that his dream comes true. With his magical gifts, he plants trees and plantation. Appearance Jean is a tall and slim, white-skinned boy with long, teal hair, yellowish-pink eyes and a black marking on his chin. He wears rockstar type clothing, as he is in a band. Abilities As a witch, Jean has incredible abilities that sets him on top. Examples are: * Resurgence: '''Jean has the incredible gift of bring t back dead things to life with a simple touch or just nourishing them back. * '''Vocal Screeching: 'As the lead singer of his band, Jean has trained his vocal cords to emit a powerful sonar of vocal blast. * '''Telekinesis: '''Warping objects back-and-forth, Jean can control them using his mind. This abilities has terrible side effects. Even though he is highly trained, he will get horrible headaches. * '''Magic: '''Even without a spell book and chants, Jean can summon many spells through speaking them. ** '''Magic Resistance: '''Other magical beings, such as witches, fairies, or warlocks, cannot do much to Jean due to him being a highly trained witch. Relationships Family Jean's mother, Hecate , is an all powerful greek goddess of witchcraft who casts good spells and protects the monsters and humans. He has a little sister named, Heklina Vonroe. They live in New Salem and often get visits from his family. His family is rather good, but his father has disappeared mysteriously, having being a warlock who went on the wrong path of darkness. His mother is still grieving from her loss. Delia Vonroe is Adisa Vonroe's daughter causing Jean and Delia to be cousins. Friends Erik Knad and Hawk Gryphon are both Jean's band-mates as well as his best friends. They are often seen together, sometimes signing autographs. Graciana Natura and Venus McFlyrap are his best ghoulfriends. Sirena is also his good friend. Casta Fierce is one of his musical colleges from when he was starting off on his music career. Pet Vontel, a vulture who is also the mascot of his band. Jean loves to take him along in tours, he is his "bad to good" luck charm. Romance Jean, who is one of the coolest, good looking, talented and reliable guys to be friends with. He fell for Isaac deFarroh when he attended one of his "concerts", when in reality it was a small get together, when The Screeching Vultures weren't all that popular. Jean was gazing into his eyes when he was singing and almost choked on his spells lyrics. The next day, while at school, Jean looked searching for him. He was completely over head for him. Although being liked by everyone in school, he sought for Isaac. In an instant, he bumped into him and helped him up asking for his name. Isaac gave it too him and ever since, they've been together. Since Isaac is a fashion expertise, he gives Jean and his band mates a major wardrobe to match each and every event for their concerts. Timeline * March 03, 2014: Creator requests the trademark for Jean Vonroe. * May 02, 2015: Jean Vonroe's profile art is revealed. * May 12, 2016: Jean Vonroe makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Battle of the Bands". * May 12, 2016: Jean Vonroe's debut doll will be released as part of the '''New ''Basic series. Notes *Jean has telekinetic powers as well as a spell book to cast various spells. *When Jean uses his powers, his eyes glow a bright pink color. *Jean is the lead vocalist and founder of a popular band, The Screeching Vultures. *Jean's original design had his hair white and his eyes yellow with the right one pitch black. Gallery Jean Vonroe Alt.png |(New Scaremester) TSVAutograph.png|Signed Photograph of Sirena Sirens and Jean|link=http://fav.me/datq8u8 Category:Isaacelwwe's Characters Category:The Screeching Vultures Category:Wizard Category:Males Category:Original Characters